


Let Me Share This...

by Taimat



Series: Collegestuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade takes note of the whole new world they've made. And of the people in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Share This...

One of the best things about their new universe, she’s decided, is the way that Karkat blinks around at everything in absolute wonder, like he doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry but would not be particularly happy doing either. He shields his face with one hand, and it could be because of the sun. Jade thinks he’d prefer for her to assume so.

“What now?” His voice is soft, filled with uncertainty and just a little bit of awe and maybe excitement, too.

When John steps up next to him, though, he straightens up and pulls his shoulders back, like John’s been telling him to, and he looks less helpless like this. Less lost.

And then John takes his hand and confusion comes crashing back over his features, yellow eyes flicking between John’s own and where his soft, human fingers are working their way in between his rougher ones.

John doesn’t look away from Karkat’s face. “Now we keep on going.”

Karkat bites his lip against the hint of a smile that’s threatening to break out, and he shoves one shoulder against the boy’s. “You’re so absurdly sappy it makes me gag. Get your ugly pink face away from me and push your speeches on someone else who actually wants them.” But despite his words, he doesn’t let go of John’s hand.

“Just for that, I think I’d rather be here. You’re stuck with me, now! Deal with it, oh mighty troll leader.”

And if Jade did catch a real smile there, she won’t tell anyone.

~~~~~~~

It’s the way Dave nearly forgets himself, one foot lifting from the ground in what would have been a sprint before being placed firmly back down. Bro crosses the distance on long legs, not in a blur, but in one purposeful sweep.

“Hey.” His voice is solid and sure.

Dave’s mouth opens, but when nothing comes out, when his face tightens just that little bit, well, Jade won’t tell.

And then Bro’s pulling Dave forward with one arm, into a quick, rough hug. The manliest of hugs.

“‘m proud of ya.”

Jade probably wasn’t supposed to hear that part, so she makes sure that no one can see her giggle.

~~~~~~~

It’s the way that Rose looks…calm. And content. Like her worries and dark thoughts have fled her mind, if only for this moment.

It’s the way that Kanaya is looking up at the sky, down at the earth beneath her feet, at the colors and the light. The way she smiles.

The way that Sollux and Terezi are looking around at all.

The way that Tavros is hopping about a lounging Gamzee, leaping over him back and forth until he trips and falls, laughing, onto the taller troll who grins in return.

The way that everyone seems so…happy.

And the sun is bright and warm. The weather is perfect. And if Jade suspects that that gentle breeze isn’t really supposed to be there, well, she won’t mention it.

~~~~~~~

But the very best part, she thinks, is the way his fur slides through her fingers, the way she can feel him breathe again as he leans against her side. Dropping gracefully to the grass, she turns her head to look him in the eye, and he stares unwaveringly back.

“So, what do you think?”

He snuffles and licks her face, and she giggles.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s what I thought, too.”


End file.
